<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ミ★𝔎𝔞𝔤𝔢 𝔱𝔬 ℌ𝔦𝔎𝔞𝔯𝔦 ★彡 by Arthuria_PenDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893113">ミ★𝔎𝔞𝔤𝔢 𝔱𝔬 ℌ𝔦𝔎𝔞𝔯𝔦 ★彡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon'>Arthuria_PenDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, AoKuro BROTP, Aomine Daiki &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya Brotherhood, Aomine Daiki &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, Aomine Daiki &amp; Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brotp, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Friendship/Fluff, Gen, Kinda Families of Choice, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, Not manga canon compliant, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Popsicles, Post-Canon, Post-Extra Game, Post-Last Game, Seirin Aomine Daiki, Seirin Momoi Satsuki, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, does this count as fluff?, maybe fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami goes back to America after Vorpal Swords win. Kuroko is left alone again... or is he?<br/>Seirin gets a new player and a manager.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki &amp; Momoi Satsuki &amp; Seirin High Basketball Team Members, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Seirin High Basketball Team Members, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ミ★𝔎𝔞𝔤𝔢 𝔱𝔬 ℌ𝔦𝔎𝔞𝔯𝔦 ★彡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631555">Shadow and Light</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom">Ravenblossom</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I don´t know what this is. I just wanted to write some Kuroko &amp; Aomine... and after reading that short fic, my mind went wild.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroko watched Kagami melt into the commotion on the airport, for real this time. His lips curled into the tiniest of smiles. Starting today, his friend stepped on a path to pursue his dream. Maybe in a few years Kagami would indeed be known as one of the players of NBA.</p><p>Kuroko turned away and started the long walk back to his home, feeling empty on the inside. Of course, he’d always known, that Kagami would eventually go back to America, he had told Seirin as much... but honestly, Kuroko hadn’t expected it to be this soon. He had just found a partner... a new Light.</p><p>Only to lose said Light again. He was alone, just like during Teikō. Kagami leaving was almost like when Aomine started drifting away, when they no longer bumped fists, when those dreadful words left the Power Forward’s lips — <em>“The only one who can beat me, is me.“</em> The tone of that sentence still sent shivers down his spine, even though Aomine was back to how he had been.</p><p>Kuroko shook his head head vigorously and hurried his steps. Tomorrow would be a new day. A new start. Kagami was gone, but nothing was lost. He still had Seirin and the Kiseki no Sedai were friends again, playing together as often, as they could. (Well, in that short time between the Jabberwock match and his birthday...)</p><p>Tomorrow everything would be okay, he told himself.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, when he walked to the gym after his classes, he already found the rest of Seirin there. He quickly changed and they started the warm ups and then a simple practice game between themselves. But it wasn’t like it had been, since he had become a Seirin stdudent.</p><p>Kagami wasn’t there. There was  no Light. The thought made him sick.</p><p>After a pretty bad messed up move, which caused the ball to go out of the bounds, the rest of his team noticed he wasn’t okay. So Hyūga-senpai insisted he go home and rest and that they’d make up for the missed training later. Kuroko didn’t even find it in himself to protest.</p><p>He slipped out quietly.</p><p>The walk from Seirin was a lonely one too. Him and Kagami hadn’t lived close to one another, but a part of the walk from school was always done together. And in the morning he’d meet up with the redhead too and they’d go to class together.</p><p>But not now — because Kagami wasn’t here. Nor tomorrow morning or the morning after. Kagami had gone back to America.</p><p>Kuroko <em>was</em> happy, that his friend had gone on to pursue his dream to become the best he could be, but at the same time being left behind — again— had hurt. He cursed inwardly, when he noticed that the tears he’d held back all this time were now falling from his eyes, burling his vison. Angry at himself for crying — was he selfish, wanting to have a partner to play with?— he wiped away the tears, trying to clear his vision.</p><p>In his efforts to clear his vision and hide his tears from as many passerbys as possible, he’d lowered his head, but so he hadn’t been paying attention where he was going. (His lack of presence probably didn’t help at all, either.) So of course, he walked right into someone...</p><p>“Gome—”</p><p>“Tetsu?“</p><p>Kuroko perked up at the familiar nickname and his heart fluttered with gratitude at seeing Aomine. Kuroko noticed that there was a popsicle in his hand, the one they always ate back at Teikō. “Aomine-kun.“ he greeted.</p><p>“Oii, are you crying?“ the older asked. Kuroko took a breath to calm himself. “What is it?”</p><p>“Nothing, Aomine-kun.“ he answered, making a gesture ahead, “Are you heading home as well?“</p><p>The Tōō student  nodded and they walked quietly side by side for a while. Then, Kuroko noticed that Aomine was offering him the popsicle. He blinked up at the taller player and glanced at the cold treat, which had been bitten into. Aomine hummed and then Kuroko took the treat and bit into it, before handing it back to Aomine.</p><p>They continoued doing it, taking a bite and then handing it to the other to do the same. “Did something happen back at Seirin?“</p><p>“Not really.“</p><p>Aomine grunted as he took a bite of the sweet, before handing it to him. “People don’t cry for nothing, Tetsu. Especially not you.”</p><p>Kuroko hesitated for a moment. Should he tell Aomine? (Yes, <em>yes</em> he should. They were stil friends... besides, Aomine and Momoi had always been more like his siblings, than simply his friends.)</p><p>“Kagami-kun’s gone back to America yesterday.“ he said quietly, as they stopped, when a light flashed red and the cars sped past them. “Practice today was... lonely.”</p><p>The light changed and they crossed the road. “I see.“ Aomine said, as if he had suddenly found all the answers of the universe.</p><p>For a moment, there was silence between them and then Aomine spoke again.</p><p>“Look, if it gets lonely, Satsuki and me still can go over. We could play together again and Wakamatsu would leave me alone. After all, I’d be out of his sight. Satsuki was all about going to Seirin anyway.“ he remarked lightly.</p><p>To the relief of the Tōō player, there was a light chuckle from the smaller player. “It would be a nice change. It wouldn’t be so lonely, with my siblings there.”</p><p>Aomine blinked owlishly at the teal-haired player, unsure if he’d heard those words correctly. “Wha’d ya just say, Tetsu?“</p><p>Kuroko shrugged and gave him a small smile. “You and Momoi-san were always close to me. The closest and somehow... sometime... instead of simply thinking of you two as my freinds, I started thinking of you as my <em>siblings</em>. And when we played together and Momoi cheered us on from the bench... it was even more real. It always felt like we — the Kiseki— were a sort of family. But you and Momoi were the closest. Still are in a way, I suppose. Because you can’t just forget your family and start over, just cause of some mistakes. Plus, we’re all togeher again. Everything’s okay.”</p><p>“Yea. Everything’s okay.” Aomine echoed, his mind whirling with the words the Phantom had spoken.</p>
<hr/><p>Instead of going home, Aomine immeditely walked towars Satsuki’s house. They’d started studying together again after so long, so he always walked to her house instead of going home. Considering that his parents weren’t even home now, perhaps he’d even spend the night there. They used to have a lot of sleepovers, as children and Satsuki had been his first friend...</p><p>... and without realising it, he had started thinking of her, as a sister, too. And of Tetsu like a brother... <em>when</em> had that happened (sometime in Teikō before everything had gone to shit), he couldn’t pinpoint. Not that it mattered.</p><p>He opened the door and slipped in, taking off his shoes. “Tadaima!” he called into the house.</p><p>Satsuki and her mother both poked out their heads and smiled. “Hello, Daiki.“</p><p>“Dai-chan! You’re late.“ Satsuki pouted.</p><p>Aomine rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. “Sorry. Met Tetsu on the way, so we walked together.”</p><p>Satsuki blinked at him. “Oh? How’s Tetsu-kun?“</p><p>Aomine frowned a bit, as he recalled his brother’s words —because... because now he realised, that Tetsu could, would never be anything less, than his brother. “Lonely.”</p><p>“How so?“</p><p>Aomine glanced at the woman. Momoi Saya was a lot like her daughter, altough her hair was red. “Tetsu’s used to playing in tag, when on court. Seirin’s Ace, Kagami Taiga, just left. Travelled back to America. Tetsu seemed... lost, somehow.“</p><p>“K-Kagamin really left?“ Satsuki asked, her eyes going wide. Aomine hummed. “Poor Tetsu-kun... I wish we could be there for him, so he wouldn’t feel so alone.” she murmured.</p><p>Aomine’s dark blue eyes glinted. Those were the only words he needed to hear from his sister. Besides... that match against Jabberwock brought back the best of his memories. Once... once something good had escaped his grasp. He had been a fool not to listen, not to hold onto it, when he was offered the chance.</p><p>This time, he wouldn’t make the same mistake.</p>
<hr/><p>Kuroko sighed for the thousandth time that day, as he walked towards the principal’s office. He wondered why she had called him. He wasn’t an outstanding student in any area, nor was he a troublemaker. He really had no reason to be in her office. Or at least, he couldn’t come up with a good one...</p><p>He stopped in front of the door and knocked. When she heard her voice, he stepped inside and bowed in greeting.</p><p>“Suzuki-sensei.“ he greeted. Suzuki Madoka wasn’t only the principal, but she also taught his class Japanese history. (Oh kami. Had he forgotten an assignment or something? That wasn’t like him, but recently...)</p><p>She smiled kindly at him. “Hello, Kuroko-kun. I hope coming wasn’t much trouble. I hadn’t informed Nakamura-sensei, but I will speak with him afterwards and I’m sure he won’t mind giving you the material and any possible assignment later.”</p><p>“Arigato. May I ask why you wanted to see me?“</p><p>“We have two transfer students and I would like you to be their guide. Since your class has the lowest number of students, they will share your schedule, save for two classes. But I hope that won’t be a problem.” she explained.</p><p>Kuroko blinked, processing what he was being told. Transfer students. “You... why <em>me</em>?“</p><p>She hummed. “I got a specific request. Since the students are seriously interested in and well-informed about basketball... well, the request was, that they would wish a certain “Sixth Man“ to be their guide.“ her lips quirked upwards, “I’m not overly well-informed about basketball, but there wasn’t a soul, who hadn’t heard of <em>Teikō’s Kiseki no Sedai</em>. And if my information is correct, that means <em>six</em> talented players, even if people often exclude you.”</p><p>He blinked again. “U-uh, hai. Six, indeed...“ he nodded. “Who are the transfers and when are they coming?“</p><p>“Actually one of them is here because of the papers and one of them is still in Tōō for the same reason. From my information, she should be here soon as well.”</p><p>Kuroko’s eyes went wide. Tōō...</p><p>“Hello, Tetsu.“</p><p>Kuroko whirled on his heels and his eyes went wide. How hadn’t he noticed? That... that was Aomine! Leaning against the wall, dressed in Seirin’s uniform...</p><p>“W- Aomine-kun? W-why are you dressed in our uniform? Shouldn’t you be...”</p><p>“<em>Transfer</em>, haven’t you been listening, <em>brother</em>?”</p><p>Kuroko forgot how to breath. Aomine was here, dressed in Seirin’s uniform. Aomine just called him brother. Aomine was the transfer student he was supposed to guide for the next few days...</p><p>“W-what about Tōō? The basketball team? Momoi...”</p><p>“She’s dealing with our papers with Tōō’s principal. She should make it here in an hour or so.“ Aomine answered calmly.</p><p>“The team?“</p><p>Aomine shrugged, his face calm and unconcerned. “The third years retired after the Winter Cup, as you know. And... Wakamatsu became the Captain. He hates my guts anyway. Besides... we were never really friends. I only ever spent any amount of time worth mentioning with Satsuki.”</p><p>“B-but...“ he trailed off and stared.</p><p>Slowly, a grin spread across Aomine’s face and he held up his fist in a familiar manner. “Besides, I’d be a bad Light if I left my Shadow alone on court, ne? And an even worse friend and brother. You said you were lonely since Kagami left. Had to do something about it...”</p><p>“I-I thought you were joking when you said you’ll transfer!” he blurted out.</p><p>Aomine snorted. “And leave my Shadow, my best freind.. nay, my <em>brother</em> alone? Besides, Satsuki also hinted at wanting to come and when I mentioned it to her that night she was all for it and her mother also agreed. Besides... it was fun getting your passes again. I don’t want to forget how to recieve them.”</p><p>Kuroko laughed, a tear eascaping his eye, as he bumped fists with Aomine. Soon, Momoi would be here too. Soon, both his siblings would be here and he wouldn’t be alone.</p><p>“I can’t wait to play with you again... and welcome to Seirin, Aomine-kun.“</p><p>“<em>Tetsu</em>.“ the other grunted darkly. Kuroko glanced at him and then chuckled again.</p><p>“Welcome to Seirin, Dai.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning Kuroko couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, as he walked out of the house ready for school. Aomine and Momoi were already there, this time both of them dressed in Seirin’s uniform.</p><p>“Good morning, Tetsu-kun!” the pink-haired manager called, waving at him enthusiastically.</p><p>“Morning, Tetsu.”</p><p>Kuroko walked up to them, bumped fists with Aomine and gave Momoi a quick hug. “Morning Dai, Tsuki. Ready for your first real day at Seirin?”</p><p>“Yes we are!” Momoi exclaimed enthusiastically.</p><p>Laughing, the three of them started walking. Kuroko told his siblings —now also schoolmates— about the teachers and what to expect in general. Soon, the walk was done and they  walked into the building. (As expected, many eyes went wide, as the various students recognised Aomine. All of them were sure, that by lunchtime, there woud be a rumour mill going about what <em>he</em> might be doing here, but neither of them cared.)</p>
<hr/><p>Somehow, Kuroko marvelled, the rumours of his siblings’ presence <em>hadn’t </em>made it to the team. The rumours hadn’t made it here and so everyone was quiet and thoughtful. (Perhaps because they were thoughtful and troubled because of the team, they’d all ignored the rumours.) Without Kagami, they had no Ace and that was a problem. Kiyoshi would not be able to play either, due to his injury — not that he was back from America yet. It would take some more time, before he could come home again.</p><p>“Alright enough about the moping!” Hyūga growled, “We’ve to practice! Only because we won this year’s championships, there’s no guarantee we win next time. So get moving!”</p><p>“But Captain, we’re short an Ace, remember? We can’t really play like...” Koganei started, only for Hyūga to glare.</p><p>“Just get <em>moving</em>. We’ll deal with those problems gradually.“ the Captain insisted, “This setback doesn’t mean we should stop training.”</p><p>And so, training started. The numbers on the training team wasn’t as usual, but... no, the lesser number had become the usual setup, since Kiyoshi and Kagami weren’t here. They got used to it. All trough the game, Kuroko waited for the perfect opportunity.</p><p>They’d give Seirin a surprise.</p><p>When he finally saw the opportunity, he stole the ball from Tsuchida and aimed an <em>Ignite Pass: Kai</em> at Izuki. Of course he knew the other would dodge the ball — neither of his teammates were <em>suicidal</em>, as they liked to say and so far only the Kiseki and Kagami had been able to catch the upgraded version of his pass.</p><p>The pass flew past his teammate and towards the door. “Oi Kuroko! Don’t get so fired up! We can’t catch...” his sentence was cut off as Aomine appeared and leapt onto the court, a smirk on his face as he sped past the shocked Seirin members and scored with a flawless dunk.</p><p>Kuroko smiled, as Aomine landed on his feet again, turning towards them. “Now, I thought you’ll never pass, Tetsu. For a moment I was almost worried you forgot what you said.” he grabbed the ball and  started dribbling it lazily.</p><p>“I don’t forget such things, Dai.” he quipped back.</p><p>“Aomine?“ Hyūga spoke up, readjusting his glasses, as if he didn’t believe he was seeing the dark-skinned Power Forward. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Aomine hummed. “Well, it’s basketball practice, no? I <em>do</em> play basketball.“</p><p>“Yes, basketball practice. For Seirin.“ Tsuchida pointed out.</p><p>“But we transferred to Seirin!” Momoi spoke up suddenly, making her presnece known, standing not far away from their coach. “So both me and Dai are Seirin students, which means he gets to play. And since Tetsu-kun’s team is short a member, it even makes sense he joins there for the practice, no?” she asked sweetly, looking completely innocent.</p><p>Seirin stared at her wide-eyed.</p><p>“E-excuse me, what did you just say?“ their coach spoke up.</p><p>“Tsuki and Dai transferred from Tōō yesterday.“ Kurko spoke up, as his brother absently tossed him the ball, Kuroko dribbled it slowly, walking closer to the bench, before passing the ball back to his Light. Aomine lazily scored with a Formless Shot.</p><p><em>“Wh-what?!”</em> the team asked in shock.</p><p>“Transfer... but why?“ asked Hyūga, looking at Aomine.</p><p>Aomine scowled. “Kagami is gone and like this, Tetsu can’t play. And you’re a fool if you think I’d let my brother’s talents get wasted away only cause the two players, who were really notable on this team —notable enough to bring out Tetsu’s ablities, that is— are now gone. Besides, Tetsu is <strong><em>my</em></strong> Shadow.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence.</p><p>“If you really transferred...“ Aida looked at Momoi then at Aomine, “does that mean you’d be joining the club?”</p><p>Aomine rolled his eyes. “<em>Obviously</em>.” he walked closer and Kuroko raised his fist with a smile. The Power Forward bumped it. “I don’t plan on giving up basketball. I have my Shadow back, after all.”</p><p>Kuroko rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly anyway. “You never lost me in the first place, brother.”</p><p>Aomine grinned. “Glad to hear, Tetsu.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Ladies and gentelmen! It’s time for this year’s Winter Cup to start! And among the contestants are the old kings, Shūtoku, Rakuzan...!”</p><p>Aomine’s blood boiled with excitement, as the competing teams of the Winter Cup lined up. All his freinds were here again with their teams. They could see, which of them had improved the most over the year.</p><p>“... and last but not least, last year’s champions, Seirin Kōkō! This time with a slight change, as the Power Forward of the <em>Kiseki no Sedai</em>, Aomine Daiki is now dressed in their colours, side-by-side with the infamous Phantom Sixth Man, Kuroko Tetsuya! Seirin are indeed lucky, having two Miracles on their team and it seems they’re most determined to hold onto the crown they’d snatched away from Rakuzan last year...!”</p><p>Aomine and Kuroko shared a look, smiling at each other. They were a team, partners, brothers... Shadow and Light.</p><p>And this time, they’d bring victory for Seirin <em>together</em>. (From the sidelines, their pink-haired sister watched with the widest of smiles.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, I DON´T hate Kagami. I like him in a way... It´s just always felt like Kagami was the intruder in the "family" made up by the Teiko group.<br/>And after reading that fic... I got reminded of how Aomine still "badmouthed" Kagami a few times trough the series, as if Kuroko was still HIS partner and not a Seirin player. And after watching Last Game, I was kind of upset, that Kagami left and Kuroko was alone, in a way. And then I wondered, what it would be like, if Aomine cheered Kuroko up, after Kagami left... so yea. This was born.</p><p>Ah, gomen for my ramblings :) Please leave comments and share your opinion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>